Lightning
*Bubble (possibly) *Eraser (possibly) *Match (possibly) |enemies = *Pin (possibly) * Pencil (possibly) * Flower *Spongy |color = BFDI/A: Yellow IDFB: Bright yellow |deaths = 1 |kills = 1 |first = The Reveal |last = Fortunate Ben |voice = Sabrina Barba |recc = shadowduck7 |nicknames = }} Lightning is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was a''' recommended character that could have joined Battle for Dream Island Again, but with only 93 votes, placed 47th, he did not have enough votes to join and was flung to the LOL. Lightning later appeared in No More Snow!, along with Cloudy, striking a tree and making it fall over and crushing Pin, killing her. Lightning's IDFB redesign is more simplistic and shorter. Appearance Lightning appears to be a lightning bolt, a form of plasma. The outline is olive, and the inside is bright yellow. It is debatable what Lightning actually is because real lightning bolts last a fraction of a second and disappear. This is clearly not the case with Lightning. He also seems to not be able to fly high because in Getting Teardrop to Talk, he didn't fly to get the basket but jumped like the other iance members. Personality Lightning is a feisty killer who enjoys zapping people, even if he feels remorse. He affiliates with rude and other killers such as Fanny. His voice is similar to Liy and Ruby's. He does also not take orders from others, like Pencil telling him to zap Flower. He also appears to enjoy/require clarification. In particular, he zapped Flower three times. Changes BFDI 17 (recommended character) * Lightning is called Bolty. * Bolty has arms and legs. * Bolty has no shading. * Bolty has a more jagged shape. * Bolty has 3 segments. BFDI 17 (Cloudy's audition) * Bolty has no limbs. BFDIA * Bolty is renamed to Lightning. IDFB * Lightning has a shine toward his top. * Lightning has shading toward his bottom. * Lightning has a more smooth shape. * Lightning has 1 segment. * Lightning is much more stout. * Lightning loses his arms. BFB * Lightning regains his arms. Relationships Stapy In BFB 1, Lightning asks Stapy and Marker if they want to be friends, to which Marker declines. Lightning mistakenly calls Stapy "Stapley". Vote History Kills Dozens of other people have also been killed by Lightning, according to him in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Deaths # Fortunate Ben: "Disqualified" by Four. Electrocutions Trivia * Lightning says that he has killed dozens of people in Getting Teardrop to Talk. **He also thinks it's sad. * Lightning is the only legless member of iance. * '''Running gag: After Four states what the contest is, Lightning asks Snowball, "so to clarify, (whatever the challenge is)". **However, in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he asks it to Flower, and then zaps her after she gets mad at it. * Lightning and Stapy are the only contestants with arms but no legs. ** However, Lightning can fly, while Stapy can't. * Lightning's arms may be retractable as they disappear in some scenes. However, this may be a goof. * In Today's Very Special Episode, it is revealed that if Lightning electrocutes Bell, he can electrocute anybody touching her string as well. ** It is interesting to note that he electrocutes Liy this way as well, and they are the only two contestants who are voiced by Sabrina Barba. * Lightning’s Voting Pose in Getting Teardrop to Talk was the Lightning Pose in Episode 17 of BFDI. * Lightning had zapped 16 times so far (currently). * Lightning was the only iance member to not be startled by the pedestals shooting up from the ground at Cake at Stake. ** However, this is most likely due to Lightning not even touching the ground. References Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Legless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Sabrina Barba Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Lightning